


ONCE BITTEN

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Sam's had a run-in with a toothy gentleman. No way he's getting out of this without Dean. NOW COMPLETE.





	1. Chapter 1

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The thing thought he was dying and Sam was doing his best not to change its mind. The gory wound on his throat helped. 

Fighting to remain conscious, he watched through veiled eyelashes as the creature paced on the other side of the trash-strewn alley, its agitation increasing with every movement. 

When the growl of the Impala coming up the street filled the night, Sam saw the monster fade back into the shadows, only its eyes visible as it waited. 

The Impala stopped just outside the alley. Sam heard a door open and close. 

“Sam?” 

“Dean!” Sam struggled to rise. “Vampire!”


	2. Chapter 2

))))))))))))))))))))))

Dean came down the alley at a dead run, machete in hand. Seeing Sam, bloody, panting for breath, he snarled and advanced on the vampire emerging from the shadows.

When the vamp, lips strawberry-red with Sam’s blood, charged Dean, Sam threw out an arm and clutched at its leg. He was nowhere near strong enough to hold it, but it threw the creature off balance just long enough for Dean’s machete to separate its head from its shoulders.

Dean knelt beside Sam, pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it against Sam’s throat. “Did he make you drink?” he asked urgently.


	3. Chapter 3

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Life can be complicated. Demons, destiny. Life and death.

Vampire, or not. 

There’d been no sharing of blood. 

A shaken Dean took Sam home. Dressed his wound and got him cleaned him up. 

(held him) 

Got some fluids down him and refrained, for now, from giving him shit about going out on his own. 

(held him)

Fluffed his pillows and tucked him into bed. Lay down beside him and took a long shuddering breath.

(held him) 

Life can be complicated. 

But, sometimes, it’s as simple as the man you love lying safe in your arms and smiling up at you.


End file.
